Episode 7988 (14th November 2017)
Plot The Dingles are in disbelief as they try to come up with a solution to save Wishing Well Cottage. Sam suggests Faith asks Eric to have a word with some of his council cronies. Stressed Rhona has had to stop baking for the fundraising bake sale as her oven has packed in. Paddy jokes it's for the best as he's tasted her baking but allows Rhona to use the kitchen at Tall Trees. The Dingles enlist Eric's help to fight the compulsory purchase order. Robert offers to take Sebastian off Rebecca for a few hours. Lachlan believes the doting dad routine is a con but Robert insists all he wants is to be a good dad. Victoria asks Moira about converting Holly's bedroom into a nursery for Isaac. Moira rushes off. Eric arranges for the Dingles to meet with his solicitor but questions if fighting the compulsory purchase order is in the Dingles best interests as they have been offered £250,000. Belle learns there's an onsite meeting later and insists they need to be there. Eric attempts to discourage this but the Dingles are adamant they'll be there. Chas isn't impressed by Cain's attitude about the compulsory purchase order and rants at him. Chas reminds Cain that Shadrach is buried at Wishing Well although Cain isn't bothered. The Dingles and Eric make their way to the site where they spot Morris. Belle asks if there's anything he can do whilst Lisa questions how he can live with himself. Morris suggests this is an opportunity for a fresh start but Zak vows to do whatever it takes to keep his home. Faith pulls Eric aside and quizzes him about his round of golf with Morris. Paddy and Rhona laugh at the phallic snake cakes Rhona has made. Eric lies to Faith about his meeting with Morris and denies any prior knowledge of the compulsory purchase order. Eric assures Faith he'll do everything in his power to make sure the Dingles keep Wishing Well. Chas and Paddy agree to go public with their relationship tomorrow. Aaron watches their exchange and works out what's going on. He's delighted for them but his demeanor changes with Robert walks in with Sebastian in his arms. Robert thanks Aaron for making him see sense as otherwise he wouldn't have got to know his own son. Victoria apologises to Moira for earlier. Moira concedes she overreacted and insists changing Holly's room into a nursery is a great idea. When she is left alone with Isaac, it's clear Moira is struggling. Robert takes Sebastian back to Rebecca. Robert acknowledges the way he treated Rebecca when he found out she was pregnant was awful but promises he'll never let her or Sebastian down again. Vanessa asks Rhona about her and Paddy. Rhona insists they're friends although Vanessa knows Rhona's feeling run deeper. Rhona ices a cake with "I ♡ Paddy" but is forced to lick the icing off when Paddy arrives back unexpectedly. Tracy wonders if Eric is helping the Dingles fight the compulsory purchase order to impress Faith. Morris appears in the shop and suggests they take this outside. Morris warns Eric that the man behind the golf course project is used to getting his own way so isn't one to mess with. He orders Eric and the Dingles to back off but Eric is determined to do what's right for once. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Proposed golf course site *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,640,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes